


The Art Shop

by Orithain



Series: Round Robin Shop Stories [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Mulder and Krycek break into an art supply store and repurpose some of the products.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by the Round Robin Bandits: Aries, Dr Ruthless, Frankie, Nicole S, Orithain, Rowanne, Lucy Snowe  
> Originally posted July 1999.

Alex was bored, as usual. He had spent the last two weeks holed up in a singularly ugly room with four brick walls (250,672 bricks to be exact) with nothing to occupy him but his own fantasies. Said fantasies revolving more and more around getting one Fox Mulder, Special Agent of the FBI, in his grasp and under his, um, thumb, once again. Preferably naked. And sweaty. And hard...

With his train of thought being thus inclined, Alex found himself getting increasingly frustrated with his enforced solitude and celibacy and resolved to do something about it. Bodily safety, after all, was not worth much if one did not put said body to good use.

So Fox Mulder was pleasantly surprised to be waylaid by the rather impatient Ratboy one night as he was approaching his apartment. Krycek sped up to him in a nondescript sedan and threw open the passenger side door with the hurried order, "Get in!"

Mulder took all of one second to contemplate the risks of jumping into a vehicle with a suspected assassin and double agent before deciding the rather substantial benefits far outweighed them and diving in head first. The car never did fully stop.

Alex found his neck being nibbled on rather enthusiastically by Mulder, who, foolishly, had not bothered to fasten his seatbelt before starting in on dessert.

"Put on your seat belt, Mulder," Alex instructed, restraining him with one hand.

Mulder pouted with better than his usual pout (he really craved chocolate covered Alex), but Alex was firm in his resolve. "Wait until we get there, Mulder; it will be worth it," he said as he adjusted himself. Mulder did, after all, have that effect on him.

Having been denied his sweet craving, Fox decided to return like for like and torture Alex in return. With this in mind, he slowly undid his zipper and pulled himself out. Slowly stroking, he arched his head back and began to groan, causing Alex to swerve dangerously.

"Fox! Put that away! Are you trying to cause an accident?"

"More like I am working towards a collision of sorts," Fox leered in response.

Alex, desperate for some sudden impact of his own, pulled into the very next parking lot he could find. Which happened to belong to an art supply store. He quickly parked the car by the back door, yanked Mulder out of the car (still undone, so to speak), and had the lock to the store opened quicker than a hooker opens her legs to Bill Gates. After doing a quick scan for nonexistent burglar systems, he pulled Mulder up and down the aisles, picking up items as he went. He stopped in the center of the store when he spotted the skeleton like model frame of an airplane, done in heavy metal. Obviously someone’s idea of art. He contemplated it thoughtfully.

Mulder didn’t like the gleam in his eye. In fact, it rather alarmed him. But he started to back away too late and quickly found himself, spread eagle and naked, taped to the frame. He then began to eye the pile of equipment Alex had gathered. There were:

  * Various size and textured paint brushes

  * Modeling clay

  * Quick set plaster of Paris

  * Finger paints (edible and flavored of course!)

  * A calligraphy set (with fine tipped brushes for delicate work)

  * 14 gauge wire (heavy duty, with lots of bend)

  * A selection of felt swathes

  * A paint spatula

  * A can of glitter

  * A spray can of rather garish purple paint

  * A handful of feathers

  * Several assorted pieces of teak wood, nicely smoothed and beautifully hard

  * A saw

  * Beads

  * Wood glue




Even more nerve wracking than the assortment of toys was the glimmer in Alex’s wicked green eyes as he approached and said, "Fox, I am going to make you a work of art..."

Taking a deep breath, Fox watched apprehensively as Alex sauntered up to him in his usual feline manner. He took the selection of felt pieces from the table and trailed them over Fox’s taut belly.

"I think you’re waiting to get felt, aren’t you, Agent Mulder?" Mulder, who was more than just a little bit ticklish, began to wriggle within the confines of his restraints. He sucked in his abs, attempting to retreat from the tickling of the fabric in Alex’s hands, but he stood no chance. The wicked smile on Alex’s face told its own tale as he trailed the felt up and down the cringing man’s body.

The trailing strips of material brushed over the fine lines of fur on Mulder’s stomach, and from there to the groove that pinpointed the joining of his leg with the trunk of his body. As the fabric trailed down his inner thigh to the side of his knees, Mulder began to whimper a little.

Alex leaned to kiss him, his lips just barely brushing the wonderful lips that parted for him gladly. As Mulder put out his tongue in an attempt to taste Alex, the rat bastard drew back, and began to trace his lips with a fine, sable paintbrush.

As Mulder thrashed his head from side to side, Alex began to chuckle.

"What’s the matter, Fox? Do you want to give me the brush off?" The howl of fury that greeted his words made him laugh all the more. Dropping the fine brush, he took up a rather stiffer bristle brush, meant for poster paints, and attacked Fox’s nipples.

He swirled the brush around and around the dark rose nubs, watching as they stiffened into small peaks. Mulder arched his back a little, and Alex could not resist bending to take one rosy swelling between his teeth, sucking on it and stretching it in his teeth. Fox made a sound in the back of his throat that seemed to signal contentment, and Alex continued with the bristles, flicking the nipples back and forth as he watched Mulder’s face turn from control to wanton abandonment before his eyes.

Reaching for the pots of finger paint, Alex took the orange paint, making a great production out of unscrewing the cap. Dipping his forefinger into the pot, he began to write on Mulder, concentrating hard, and putting his tongue between his teeth as he carefully inscribed Fox’s belly with Cyrillic script.

"Hey, I could get into performance art. This is very cool. Hang on, I have an idea." Mulder groaned as Alex skittered away, leaving him aroused, but cooling his ardor as the irritating love of his life began turning over pots and containers, searching. Finally uttering a muted war whoop, he returned to Mulder’s side bearing a little pot of something from which smoke was rising.

"Agent Mulder, your artistic education has been sadly lacking, but I’ll make it up to you. Tonight, I’m going to teach you about Batik." He dipped the paintbrush into the pot of smoking wax and began to paint on Mulder’s thighs. Mulder screeched as the hot wax hit him, and Alex chuckled. Taking the finger paints, Alex began to trail a rainbow pattern over his artwork, and before long, a very creditable drawing of a fox appeared on the cringing agent’s thighs.

Taking pity on his poor benighted lover, Alex finally leaned over and applied his lips to Mulder’s in a long, lush kiss that had Mulder straining up to press as much of him as he could against his tormentor. Alex probed with his tongue, tasting the sweet breath of the man he had bound up in front of him. He could see Mulder’s cock beginning to fill, lazily jerking itself into stiffness as the two of them traded kiss after kiss.

"Mmm, as much as I’d like to do this all night," Alex pulled back and sighed, "there are still a few things I want to do to you while I have you at my disposal." He ignored Mulder’s raised eyebrow and turned to the pile of supplies he’d gathered. Placing a hand on his chin in a contemplative gesture Mulder found surprisingly endearing, he picked up a small white bucket. "I’ll be right back."

Mulder strained to see what Alex had in his hands, but the other man disappeared before he could make it out. Fighting half-heartedly against his restraints, Mulder anticipated what was about to happen to him. Knowing Alex, whatever it was would be worth the wait.

"Here we go," Alex said, walking toward his captive, stirring whatever was in the bucket with a long, flat wooden stick. "I think you’ll like this." He turned the bucket so Mulder could read the writing on the side.

"No way. There is no way you’re putting that on me."

"Come on, Fox, where’s your sense of adventure?" He kept stirring the plaster of Paris, the wicked grin on his face widening until he was beaming. "Don’t you know that all the biggest porn stars immortalize their assets this way?"

"Alex, you’re kidding me. What if it gets stuck?" Mulder’s voice hitched slightly on the last word.

Shaking his head as if his lover were the most naive creature on the earth, Alex dug a hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a small jar. Mulder immediately recognized the vaseline label. "Just call me a Boy Scout," he said, answering Mulder’s unvoiced question.

"I’ve got a few other things I’d rather call you," Mulder said, squirming as Alex approached him.

"Relax, babe." He put down the bucket in order to open the jar and scooped out some of its contents. Watching Mulder’s face turn from a grimace to a half-smile, he started rubbing the vaseline all over Mulder’s erection. "Trust me, I’ve done this before. Besides," he began gently stroking the stiffening cock, "I want a memento of my artistic genius."

Mulder’s head dropped back, and he closed his eyes, aware only of Alex’s hand on his hot flesh. "Okay," he whispered, "but you have to tell me what you wrote."

Alex kissed Mulder’s exposed throat and chuckled. "It’s Russian."

Mulder grunted. "Obviously. What does it—" he gasped as Alex squeezed him. "What does it say?"

Alex didn’t answer at first, instead licking and biting Mulder’s collarbone, leaving red marks that would be easily hidden by a dress shirt. Mulder was about to repeat the question when Alex suddenly raised his head. "Property of Alex Krycek." The glint in his eye made Mulder’s heart skip a beat, and he swallowed hard.

"Okay..." It came out sounding weaker than Mulder had intended, and Alex laughed.

"Yeah, it’s more than okay. It’s the truth." He stepped back and picked up the bucket. "Let’s do this, shall we?"

Mulder looked at Alex expectantly as he poured some of the plaster into a container that looked a little like a pitcher. "So, do I have to stick it in there?"

"You make it sound so romantic. Actually..." Alex narrowed his eyes and started undoing the tape that was keeping Mulder in place. "I need you vertical for this so you can," he smiled, sweetly, "stick it in there, as you so eloquently put it."

The smile on Mulder’s face gave Alex pause.

"If you try anything, I’ll take your clothes and run out of here so fast. I don’t think you’d like to be found here in the morning, stark naked and covered in finger paint, do you?"

Mulder shook his head. "You’re the boss." In reality, he was curious to see how this little project turned out.

"That’s what I like to hear." Alex finished removing the tape and helped Mulder stand. "This may get a little uncomfortable because you have to be relatively still."

"What if I...I mean, what if it..."

"I’ll take care of keeping you interested." Alex winked and picked up the container. "Ready?" He took hold of Mulder’s cock and placed the tip into the plaster.

"Whoo!" The yelp was involuntary, and Mulder started laughing. "It’s cold."

"You’ll get used to it," Alex said, working until Mulder’s erection was fully immersed. "Shouldn’t be too long. This is quick setting."

"How long are we—" The question was cut off by another luscious kiss, and soon Mulder lost all train of thought as his mouth was lovingly assaulted by his former partner. As they continued to kiss, Alex placed Mulder’s hands around the container and urged him to hold it in place.

"Don’t move," he whispered against parted lips. "I want to make sure I have a good mold." He moved until he was standing behind Mulder and started to trail his hands over the smooth, firm muscles of his lover’s back. As he began to massage Mulder’s neck and shoulders, he felt him relax. "Hold on, Fox."

Mulder nodded his head in reply and soon felt hot, wet kisses snaking down his spine. He shivered at the sensation and had to keep reminding himself to stay still. When he felt Alex begin to lick the small of his back, he almost dropped the pitcher-thing (as he’d taken to calling it). "Sorry."

"It’s okay. I’m going to have to ask you to move, anyway," Alex purred as he licked lower. "Be very careful and spread your feet apart for me. I’ll steady you." He placed his hands on Mulder’s hips. Slowly, Mulder inched his feet apart until Alex told him to stop. "That’s perfect."

"Great. How much longer-" His words were cut short by the unexpected feeling of Alex’s hand moving between his legs to his balls, cautiously fondling one then the other. Impossibly, more blood rushed to his cock and he whimpered slightly. The last straw was when he felt the wet heat of Alex’s tongue creating a scalding trail down his ass until it was lingering at his entrance. Fuck it, he thought as he dropped the container and turned around before Alex could react.

"What the hell-"

Mulder grabbed the startled man and smiled. "Payback’s a bitch."

Alex was still blinking in surprise when Mulder pushed him down on his hands and knees and told him to get rid of his clothes and then stay put. Watching to make sure Alex obeyed, Mulder grabbed a handful of the carved wooden beads and the wood glue and rapidly stuck several of the beads together. While he waited for the glue to dry, he picked up the brick of modeling clay and grabbed a bottle of water that was under the counter. He pulled off a piece of the clay and placed it in the small of Alex’s back, grinning when the other man flinched slightly. He poured some of the water onto the clay and starting smearing the resulting slick mud around, sliding his hands under Alex to stroke the clay onto his chest, tweaking at the already hardened nipples.

Alex groaned, knowing how much it was going to itch when the clay started to dry on his skin, but not caring just then. The feeling of Fox’s hands sliding slickly over his body overpowered any other considerations, and he started to squirm, wanting to feel them everywhere. Mulder watched him, heat blazing in his eyes, one hand continuing to stroke Alex like a favored toy while the other tested the bonding of the wooden beads. He smiled wickedly when he found that the glue had dried and the beads were securely stuck together.

Mulder reached for the jar of vaseline while Alex watched with wide eyes, scooping out some with his fingers and spreading it on Alex’s ass. Alex’s eyes drifted shut, and his teeth bit into his lower lip as he pushed back against the fingers stroking teasingly over him. He moaned when one of Fox’s fingers worked its way inside him, rubbing the jelly into him, making him whine for more.

Mulder laughed and added another finger, slowly stretching Alex, who had dropped to his elbows in his attempt to push his ass further back. His other hand was rolling Alex’s balls gently, every move designed to arouse but never fulfill. Alex moaned his name, begging for more, and Mulder took pity on him. He picked up the long knobby staff he’d created by gluing the wooden beads together and gradually worked it into Alex, pausing after each bead slid past his anus to stroke the sensitive area, then pushing the next one in. By the time six were inside him, Alex was nearly screaming with the pleasure of being filled, of the textured beads pushing against his prostate, of Fox’s fingers caressing him, and he could barely hold himself up. Mulder pushed one more bead inside, then released his new toy to pick up a feather from the small pile Alex had brought over.

Alex whimpered desperately, knowing what Fox intended, but he didn’t try to get away. He yelped when Fox used the tip of the feather to tickle his anus around the beads filling him, and he squirmed, yelling when the motion moved the beads inside him over his sensitized gland. Mulder kept up the teasing for several minutes, the feather moving from Alex’s anus to his balls and back again, then farther under him to flick over his stiff nipples. He traced what seemed to Alex like every muscle in his body, only laughing when Alex writhed under the tormenting touch and starting again. The feather moved along Alex’s cock, the tip probing at the sensitive opening, making Alex scream. Finally taking pity on him—well, not really; Mulder just wanted to taste him—Fox twisted under Alex and took the head of his cock into his mouth. He licked and sucked, driving Alex closer and closer to the brink, each time stopping just as Alex was about to come, then starting over to build the pleasure ever higher. Finally, just when Alex thought he had to come, Mulder pulled away entirely, leaving him wanting again.

This time, Alex couldn’t hold still, and he spun around on his knees to grab at Fox only to find that he wasn’t there anymore. Dazed with arousal, it took him a moment to react to the surprise, then he looked around for his lover. He froze, his eyes widening, when he found Fox again. The older man had moved back to the model frame and draped himself over it, his back to Alex and his ass wriggling enticingly as he watched Alex over one shoulder. He spread his legs as wide as he could, and stretched his arms out, gripping the frame so he was spreadeagled over it.

Alex could only stare for long moments, watching the beads of fluid well up on the head of Fox’s cock. He had never thought that anything could look better than Mulder had cuffed to his own bed and covered with their semen, but this was beautiful. It should be illegal for Fox to ever wear clothes. He climbed to his feet, whimpering when the strand of beads inside him shifted, and started toward Fox, his eyes fixed on the ass squirming in front of him.

Picking up the Vaseline and a medium length, nicely thick piece of round-ended teak, he approached.

"You ever take art classes in summer camp, Fox?" Alex asked on a shaky breath as he slicked up the teak.

"Never went to summer camp...Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me."

"Going to."

"Now.... **ow**..." Fox whined loudly as the unyielding piece of wood twisted and prodded its way into his ass. "What the fuck is that?"

"What makes you think it isn’t me?"

"Not to take anything away from you, babe, but not even you can get **this** stiff...oww, oh, **shit**!"

Alex pushed the length of wood deeper into his lover’s squirming ass even as he wiggled his own rear, moaning at the feel of those beads rubbing against his prostate.

"Alex," Mulder panted, his hips involuntarily jerking against the object inside of him. "Please..."

"Soon, baby. Very soon."

"Don’t want it soon, want it now!"

"Shh."

"Don’t tell me to **shh**. Fuck me, you prick!"

"Shut up, Fox..."

"Not until you fuck me."

"And I’m not gonna fuck you until you shut up, so now what?"

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won’t."

"Oh, yes, you will."

Alex gritted his teeth as Mulder took a deep breath and started a godawful racket.

"La la-la-la la la la-la..."

Desperate to shut Mulder the hell up, but unwilling to give in to the annoying bastard, Alex looked around, mentally devising a way to accomplish his task. Quickly, he grabbed for the tape again, securing one of Mulder’s wrists, then the other. He gave the other man’s ass a hard smack with the palm of his hand, smiling at the curses that were hurled his way, then went to work. He looked from the teak to the felt, trying to decide which he wanted to use, then opted for the wood. Mulder was going to pay him back royally either way, so he might as well go for the item that would make his lover the most uncomfortable and give **him** the most entertainment. He chose a short piece of wood that was not much slimmer than the one still protruding from Mulder’s ass, located an Exacto knife, and painstakingly cut a groove into each end of the wood. Next, he cut a length of wire and pressed it into the grooves of the teak, wrapping the wire several times around the ends. Next, he ripped a long piece of tape from the roll with his teeth and wrapped it around the middle of the wire. He chuckled softly as he worked.

"MacGuyver who?"

Mulder stopped singing, wondering if he heard what he thought he heard. "What?"

"Nothing. Uh...hey...you ever go horseback riding in camp?"

"I told you, I never fucking **went** to camp!"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot. Well, I did. Loved to ride. Haven’t ridden in ages..."

"And what the hell has that..."

Mulder’s last words were muffled as Alex shoved the wood into his mouth. "So, I’m going to ride **you**." Slowly, he pulled the teak out of Mulder’s ass, smiling as the other man whimpered and moaned around the piece in his mouth. Alex held on to the wire in the spot where he’d wrapped the tape, pulling the bit taut against the corners of Mulder’s mouth. Mulder groaned harshly, fighting the restraint.

"Whoa. Easy now." Alex held the wire in one hand while he steadied Mulder’s hip with the other. When Mulder quieted, he grasped his cock at the base and worked it into his prepared ass. Having denied himself as well as his lover for far too long, Alex had all he could do to hold himself in check until he could complete the connection. Then, finally, success.

Fox whimpered, wildly bucking against the presence within. His uncontrollable thrashing shredded Alex’s patience to bits, and the younger man pulled back on the wire, caught his hip with his free hand, and started to slam into him.

The frantic movement of Alex’s body created an equally violent counter movement inside his ass. That sensation, combined with the brutal fucking he was giving Mulder, proved too much for him to take. He doubled his efforts, intermittently raising his hand and swinging it down to inflict stinging blows on the older man’s thighs and ass.

Mulder couldn’t reach his cock, and since he couldn’t speak, he had no way of reminding Alex that he needed to be jerked off as he was being fucked. All he could do was stand there and whimper and shriek and hope to God that Alex would stop smacking and start jerking. Well...actually, he’d have liked Alex to do both, but since the man only had two hands...

Alex was sobbing now, pounding into Mulder with short, fast strokes, and then his screams of satisfaction were echoing through the aisles, registering in Mulder’s frazzled brain as sounds of completion. He twitched a few times, then slumped over his lover, whining softly. His grip on the makeshift bit loosened, and Mulder was able to spit the thing out of his mouth.

"Alex..."

No answer.

Mulder bucked, jostling Alex back to himself. "Hmm?"

"You’re not done."

His strained tone filtered through the fog that had permeated Alex’s brain. "Not done?"

"No. You got yours, motherfucker..." Mulder hissed. "Now gimme mine!"

Alex blinked at him, too dazed to form a coherent response. Mulder wanted his. He knew this statement was important but, at the moment, couldn’t remember exactly why.

Mulder bent his head, painfully contorting his neck and causing the tendons to bulge in sharp relief. Alex moaned his appreciation for the aesthetic form before him, then caught his breath on a hiss as Mulder viciously tore off the tape encircling his wrist with his sharp teeth, then quickly released himself. Now free of the contraption, Mulder took a menacing step towards him, and Alex was immediately mesmerized by the erotic sway of Mulder’s engorged, dripping

cock. Alex’s mouth went suddenly dry, and he felt the sudden, blinding pain of desire, despite his recent orgasm.

Mulder moved even closer, until Alex could feel the other man’s hot, panting breaths against his cheek. He angled his face blindly for a kiss, but Mulder eluded him, stepping quickly back. Alex watched, entranced, as Mulder trailed his long fingers down the back of his thighs, swirling them through the come that had dripped out of his asshole to cover his thighs.

He lifted his hand slowly and meticulously painted a careful swath across Alex’s chest. Taking a step back, Mulder admired his handiwork. He whistled softly and shook his head. "You’re a work of art just like this."

Alex moaned and moved towards Mulder in an instinctive daze, dying to touch and taste and lick and suck. Mulder quickly stepped even further back, and Alex’s momentum landed him on the floor. He lay there, confused and aching.

Mulder cocked his head and considered the man sprawled as his feet with a critical glance. "Well, you’re certainly decorative as you are," he murmured, "but I’m sure there’s something I can do to improve on the original."

"God, Mulder, just fuck me," Alex moaned, spreading his legs in a blatant invitation. Mulder simply ignored him and continued to stare at him with the detached air of a critic. In desperation, Alex pulled the sculpted beads from his ass and reached for the jar of Vaseline that lay nearby on the floor and began working his own fingers to stretch himself further. Mulder’s cock twitched visibly at the sight, but the expression on his face didn’t change.

Alex moaned in frustration and began to fuck himself harder. He stopped abruptly when Mulder barked a terse command to quit. Bending to rummage through the pile of supplies, Mulder picked out a jar of finger paint. He casually kicked the Vaseline across the floor and handed Alex the small pot. "Use this instead."

With shaking hands, Alex opened the jar and dipped his fingers in the thick, chartreuse paint. Opening himself even further to the other man’s gaze, he began to work the vibrant green pigment into his hot, open channel.

Mulder’s eyes narrowed, and he gave a small, satisfied grin before rummaging again to come up with the heated wax. "So, you like Batik, hmm, Alex?" he asked, his husky tones dripping with evil intent.

Alex gasped with luxuriant pain as Mulder bent over him and carefully applied the searing wax to each of his nipples. Before the wax could cool or dry, Mulder sprinkled silvery glitter across the other man’s chest. He knelt between Alex’s splayed thighs and carefully brushed the excess glitter off his chest. Reaching down, he grabbed Alex’s furiously pumping hand and pulled it away. Mulder sat back on his haunches and admired the picture in front of him. Alex’s ass and balls were painted in a lurid green that almost rivaled the color shooting out of his desperate eyes. His heaving chest caused the faint light in the shop to sparkle and reflect off of the tight, decorated nipples.

Sighing with satisfaction, Mulder nodded his head. "Now you’re ready."

Mulder dragged Alex up to his feet and draped him over the frame, ass out to greet him. He pressed himself into the bright green opening, the tight heat and slickness that surrounded his cock making him moan. Pressing his forehead into Alex’s back, he dug himself into the smooth hole, his hands on the other man’s hips. He rested for a second, but then started moving in and out of Alex with strong thrusts, making his buttocks quiver. Leaning back for better friction, he looked down at an unbelievable scene; the green paint inside Alex’s ass had turned his cock a bright green, and rivulets of sweat, come, vaseline and paint had run down Alex’s thighs, leaving trails of green behind them.

It didn’t take long for Mulder to come, pounding into Alex’s ass, shouting something totally incoherent. He slumped forward, his weight supported by the man on the frame under him.

Hey lay there on top of Alex panting, gasping for air for more than a few minutes. Finally with a groan, he pulled out and brought them both down to lie on their sides on the floor. Mulder noticed that his sweat had made the dried clay on the back of Alex moist again. He reached for the paint spatula nearby and started making a design on Alex’s back. He smiled to himself as a wicked thought crossed his mind.

He rolled Alex over onto his back and kissed him deeply, his tongue probing inside. As he distracted Alex, he reached for the tape and bound his hands above his head to the metal frame. Alex pulled away from the kiss with a gasp and yanked on his bonds, but they didn’t free. "What are you doing?"

"I think you need some finishing touches, Alex." The gold flecks in Mulder’s eyes sparkled like the glitter on Alex’s chest. He gave Alex one more kiss before he stood and made his way over to the sink in the corner. After wetting a cloth, he returned to Alex where he proceeded to wash his cock free of the various substances that coated it, making sure to linger at the more sensitive spots. By the time he was done, Alex’s cock was hard and leaking. "Do not come," Mulder commanded of Alex.

Alex whimpered as he watched Mulder pick up the calligraphy set. He chose the finest brush available and selected a bottle of ink with a flourish. "Do you know what **indelible** means?" Mulder purred.

Alex was going to say something but only gasped as Mulder grabbed the tip of his cock. With one hand, Mulder kept it steady while he wrote with the other. The feel of the bristles along his cock was exquisite, scratching, soothing, wet. He moaned and whimpered.

"Don’t come, Alex."

A few seconds later, Mulder was sitting back, pleased with himself. Alex could not see what had been written as it was along the side.

"What...what did you write on me?"

"You’ll find out soon enough. It’ll take a week or two for it to wash off." Mulder giggled to himself and tweaked one of Alex’s wax encased, glittered nipples. He then started laughing harder, falling back so he was lying on the floor.

"What?" Alex asked. "What are you laughing at?"

Mulder just laughed harder.

"Mulder, what the hell is so funny?" Alex squirmed in his bonds.

Mulder laughed some more, then spoke, "You. You look like some demented tribesperson covered in all that gunk."

"You’re the one who created this work of art. I, on the other hand, think **you** look pretty darn good. I may even sell you to the Museum of Modern Art." Alex squirmed some more until his fingers felt something beneath them. It was the saw; it must have fallen to the floor at some point. He used it to cut himself free and was soon towering over Mulder.

"Funny, huh?"

"Hey, how did you..." his sentence was cut short by a blood-curdling scream as Alex ripped the wax off of his thigh, taking the hairs with it.

"Oh, it can’t be that bad; millions of women do this every day." Alex ripped off another piece of the wax, making Mulder scream again. "You know, you shouldn’t laugh at me, Fox. My feelings get hurt very easily." Alex reached for something behind him and placed it above Mulder’s head before he straddled his waist. "And when my feelings get hurt, I need to exact revenge."

Alex smiled as he slid up Mulder’s chest, the green paint and come seeping from his ass leaving a sticky trail behind. He brushed his cock against Mulder’s lips until he opened his mouth and took it inside. Mulder’s mouth was warm and wet and just what Alex needed at that moment. He watched as Mulder took almost the entire length down his throat, his tongue flicking over the head. Alex moved his hips back and forth, leaving a bright green stain on Mulder’s chest as he fucked his mouth.

His breathing quickened, and he leaned over to run his hands through Mulder’s hair. He was close; it wasn’t going to be long now. "Yeah, baby, suck it...yeah..." Alex reached for the can of spray paint above Mulder’s head, shook it and sprayed Mulder’s hair with it. Mulder tried to object but could only offer muffled protests as Alex shot his load down his throat. Alex thrust a few more times then collapsed to the side, gasping for air, sweat covering his body.

After a few minutes he felt he could move again. He reached behind him, scratched at the dry (and now very itchy) clay on his back and wondered just how many showers it would take to get all of this stuff off of him. He glanced over at Mulder, who was lying on the floor, too exhausted to argue about the purple mohawk he now sported.

Alex groaned as he sat up, tired but satisfied and suddenly very hungry. Maybe he and Mulder could get some food on the way home. A wicked thought crossed his mind involving cold cuts and potato salad but was soon replaced with something else. He never did see what Mulder had written on his cock. He looked down at his spent cock and turned it so he could see the writing. "In, rod?" Alex laughed, "What the hell does that mean?"

"If found, return to Fox Mulder."


End file.
